Table for one
by MLPhoenix
Summary: My forty-fifth fic on FF.net, and my first taiora in a long time! Major fluff!!


TABLE FOR ONE  
  


ML: Well, this is my forty-fifth fic on the site, and to think it is an idea I had ever since I became a member?

Tai: So, what's the plot?  
  
ML: Well, this guy, Garin Bader, he played this piece, "Table for One", at an Alaskan cruise I was on, and I thought about the plot.  I kept thinking about it, and I 

       never got the idea on paper.  

Sora: Well, what is the plot?  
  
ML: It concerns with love, misunderstandings and forgiveness.  But you're playing the girl, Sora.  

Tai: And I'm the lover?  
  
ML: Yep.  

Matt: Well, I know you'd never do a sorato, at least not without making enemies of taiora fans.

ML: Yep.  This goes out to all taiora fans!  Now, you all know the disclaimer, but to anyone who doesn't know it.  Here it is: "I don't own Digimon, nor the 

        piece 'Table for one'.  Their respective parties own them all.  Digimon is the property of Toei, while Mr. Garin Bader owns 'Table for one', since he's the 

        composer."  ROLL FIC!

=============================================================================================================

Paris, France

            Sora Takenouchi was on vacation, and she was thinking about the past.  She and Matt had since broken up after the Christmas debacle (You should know what happened, taiora fans!)  And since then, she got together with Tai.  However, the relationship had its ups and downs.  More ups than downs.  However, she was in Paris.  Which was supposed to be known as not only the city of light, but, it was supposed to be _la ville d'amour_.  Which, in French, meant the city of love.  However, Tai went with her during the vacation, but the two stayed in different hotels.  It was lunchtime, and Sora decided to go to a sidewalk café, and get a bite.

            When she sat down, she accidentally asked for a table for two, her French was getting better, but ever since she had a crash course from Mimi, she thought she was getting better.  She sat down, and ordered.  It was then she thought she saw Tai's face.  She looked again.  There was nobody there.  She dismissed it as imagination.  While she saw the face, she immediately thought about what had happened a few years back, at what started with the debacle at Matt's Christmas Concert.

(FLASHBACK 1 - BEGIN)

"Hey Sora."  Tai said as Sora saw her old childhood friend.  Sora greeted Tai with a "Hi."  Tai decided to ask her, hoping she didn't say no.  "So, Sora, wanna go out sometime?"  Sora said, "I'm sorry, but I was wondering if Matt was free."  Tai said, "Too bad.  Sora?"  Sora asked, "Yeah?"  Tai said, "Listen, Sor, if you love Matt, come to him.  I won't stop you."  She came into Matt's tent with Biyomon beside her, and Tai just stood there, silent.  The chirpy voice of Agumon snapped him out of his reverie.  "You've grown up a lot, Tai."  Tai just said, "Yeah."

(END FLASHBACK 1)

            Sora then felt tears coming down her face.  She thought, "No.  I won't cry.  I'm stronger than this."  As her food came, she ate just a bit.  But when she came to the halfway point, she thought she saw Tai once again.  She looked around, yet again, he disappeared.  That guy was as elusive as ever.  She then thought about her break-up with Matt, which led to her present relationship with Mr. Tai Kamiya, approximately weeks before the trip to Paris.

(FLASHBACK 2 - BEGIN)

            Sora was coming down to see Matt, when, she saw Mimi, kissing him.  She was hurt beyond relief. When Mimi was done, Sora approached Matt, and said, "I can't believe you, Ishida.  Kissing my best friend under my nose!"  Matt said, "Sora, babe.  She pulled me in.  I couldn't resist!"  All Sora could say was, "Stuff it.  Put this in your head.  We're through."  Sora walked out, and ran all around town.  She saw Tai's apartment was nearby, so she just ran into the elevator, rode it up to Tai's apartment, and knocked on the door.  

            Inside, Tai was thinking about what had happened that Christmas.  As a result, he was almost on the verge of suicide.  But when he heard the knock, he said, "Oh, who could it be?"  He went to the entry, and saw her.  Sora Takenouchi, crying.  He brought her in, and Tai asked, "What's wrong?"  Sora answered, "Matt cheated on me, with Mimi."  As soon as he heard those words, he had the urge to go to Matt's, and beat him up.  But he resisted. Tai said, "I've been meaning to tell you this for so long, before the whole debacle that Christmas.  I love you, Sora."  Sora asked, "You really do?"  Tai replied back, "Yep.  I won't cheat on you, with anyone."  The two embraced, and solidified their love with a kiss.

(END FLASHBACK 2)  
  
            Meanwhile, a young, brown-haired boy saw a girl on a street.  He casually said hi.  He said, "Hey Catherine, have you seen Sora lately?"  The French digidestine said, "I saw her at this sidewalk café.  Why?"  He said, "Long story.  Thanks again!"  He ran toward the café at a breakneck pace.  

            Elsewhere, Sora had enough.  The emotions were too much for her.  She paid for her lunch, and ran out of the café in tears.  The boy saw her, and he called out, "Sora!"  Sora turned around, and she ran towards the boy.  He welcomed her with open arms, and as they embraced, Sora looked up.  It was none other than the famous Taichi Kamiya!  She said, "Taichi!"  He smiled, and said, "Yep.  The one and only.  Let's go get you back to that hotel."  She said, "Sure.  But let's stay like this, for awhile."  Tai said, "Ok.", and embraced her tighter.  

END

=============================================================================================================

So, what do you think?  Too short, or is it perfect?  Tell me in a review!


End file.
